SuperPanicHearts
by Beloved-Soulless
Summary: I wrote this story awhile ago. It's an episode of supernatural replaced and edited with kingdom hearts, and I wrote it while listening to a song by Panic at the disco.


**Roxas P.O.V**

I think it was the slow rhythmic beeping that woke me up. I opened my eyes to a blinding white light. An oxygen mask was taped over my mouth. The room was an off white with a white linoleum floors. Sitting up my once spiky blond hair fell over my eyes and past my chin. A phantom pain shot through my chest and head. Removing my shirt I looked to see the origin of my pain. My chest was paler than usual but nothing was there. I took the tape and oxygen mask off my face and took a deep breath of stale cold air. I rolled slowly out of the hospital bed. The I.V in my wrist pulled painfully as my knees betrayed me and sent my crashing to the floor. There was no sound of impact when I hit the floor but I was into much pain to consider why this is. I ripped out the rest of the needle. A small amount of bright red blood dripped from my wrist onto the clean white floor. Slowly I tired to stand on my own again. I stumbled into the gray/white hallway. A tall man with spiky long red hair paced back and forth in front of me.

"Hey, can you tell me where I am?" My mouth was dry, like I haven't had any water in days. My voice broke before I had even finished the sentence. The man just keep paces like he hadn't herd me.

"Hey, did you hear me?" I swallowed hard and reached out to touch his arm, my hand fell right through him. My eyes widened and watered. What was going on? I half ran half fell down the hallway, I found a long flight of stairs, a pink haired man and a blond women were arguing a little ways down. I took the stairs two at time trying to reach them. My numb legs buckled and I once again fell right through the couple and down the rest of the stairs. There was a giant door in front of me, I used all the strength just to open it enough to squeeze through. Behind the door was what look almost like a living room.

"Hello, can anyone tell me where the hell I am?!" I shouted as loud as I could. Nothing, not even a twitch. My heart is beating fast and unsteady. Why was everyone ignoring me? I ran blindly through another door. When I opened my eyes again I was outside in the pouring rain. A girls scream broke the silence of the looked to be abandoned town. I ran towards the sound. I past stores with the windows boarded up or smashed.

"CAN'T YOU SEE ME?! WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME?!" a frantic girl with short black hair screamed at the top of her lungs, but people just walked past her.

"SOMEONE TALK TO ME!" She shouted again. I walked down the narrow ally towards her.

"Can you see me?" I asked her praying to the lost hearts she could.

"Yeah." was all she said.

"Hi…Just, ah, calm down." I said this but my mind was going a mile a minute. "What's your name?"

"Xion." she looked at me like a dog watching t.v.

"Well I'm…" Who was I? "…Roxas?"

"You don't know your own name?" Now she looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know my own name, it's Roxas, it always has been." Maybe she can stay out here.

"Do you know what's going on?" Her eyes watered and threaded to spill over. "Am…Am I dead?"

"I don't know, maybe we both are." The small group of people still in the square didn't look at us. We stood out like sore thumbs, white gowns in the pouring rain, there's no way you could miss us.

"Maybe this is just a dream, and unbelievable vivid dream." She talked like she couldn't even convince herself.

"I don't think two people could…" something moved in the corner of my eye. I dark shape darted into an ally way on the other side of the square.

"Could...hey!" I didn't listen to what she was going to say, I was already running to the ally. I was dark and damp. The walls looked about ready to cave in on themselves. I rounded the corner and on top of a silver hair boy was the dark shape. The shape shifted and changed it's appetence to fast for me to see clearly. I ran into it, attempting to get it off the boy. It screeched and streaked away. On the ground the silver haired boy convulsed and twitched. A black blink fold covered his eyes, I bent to remove it but Xion's hand held my wrist tight. "Don't touch him." We watched in silence as the boy's body painfully stopped twitching.

"Why?" that's all I could say. After a few minutes, I got up and we walked back in to the main part of town. Xion grabbed my hand and put her head on my shoulder. Just then my body started to shaking, my head is dizzy, I can't see straight.

"Xion, what's going on?" I tired to stay focused on her face, but it just looks like a blur.

"I don't know." She leans down and lightly touches my check.

"We have to go back to the room." I'm fading, I can feel it.

"What room?"

"The oom..I.." I can't take it any longer, my eyesight goes black.

The soft rain falls ageist my clammy face.

"Are you awake now?" Xion's voice, so soft and close but so far. "You passed out, but everything is fine now, just sit back and relax."

'What happened' is what I wanted to say but "Aut banded?" is what came out.

"Something bad of course." She replies in a cheerful tone. "Come on we better get you back BEFORE you drown in the rain."

She half guides half carries me towards the biggest building I've ever seen.

"This is what you were talking about before, right?"

"mhm." Was the only thing I could think of.

Xion put me down and open the doors by herself. "Your strong." I blurt out. She just gives me a weird look. We walk in silence back up the long flight of stairs. Back down the hallway to the room where I woke up in. The red haired man is no longer pacing but now on the floor in the fetal position.

"Who is he?" I asked Xion.

"You don't remember? He's your best friend, Axel." Xion pulls me into a room, and I'm face to face with myself. Tubes were taped all over my bodies face and chest. I can't move, my mind is blank.

Just then a boy with tousled brown hair ran into the room and pasted right through Xion and I. He bent over my unmoving body. A man with long blond hair and a white lab coat followed him in, not once looking up from his notebook.

"So this is my _'Nobody' _?" His tone was quizzical, who ever this kid was I wanted to punch him out.

"Yes, but there is no need to worry about him Sora. Even if he dies, it won't affect you." The man doesn't even looked up from his notebook. The boy, Sora, looks like he's about to cry. At least on person cares.

"It would affect me." Sora mumbled under his breath. "So what's wrong with him, how did this happen?" Sora tried to hide what he was feeling. Xion grabbed my hand again and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, he fell off the clock tower in Twilight Town, he lost a lot of blood, but it's the head trauma that he got when he hit the ground that's the most serious. We won't know how serious until he wakes up. IF, he wakes up." He sounds board and unemotional.

"Oh." was all that Sora said.

"OH! Is all you can say! I'm going to die and you get to live!" I scream in his face, my natural reaction is to punch him but of course my hand disappears in his face.

"Please, Roxas, calm down." Xion strokes my check over and over. "Everything's going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Tears wash down my face.

"Come on Sora we have to go now." The blond man pulls Sora out of the room.

"Axel, what are you still GAH!" fire shot through the blond haired mans' torso.

"What the hell?" I ran into the hallway with Xion on my heels. In the hall both Sora and the blond man were on fire. Shock kept me in place. Axel loomed over them.

"What is he doing?" I just asked out loud.

"Saving you." Xion was about to cry.

"Axel, what are you doing?" A tall man with blue hair ran towards the burning people.

When I woke up, I was in my bed my hair neatly tousled and spiked. Another weird dream about him. But I won't dwell on that, today is the first day of summer vacation, I promised I would bring the Ice cream today.


End file.
